New adventures
by Twilightlover2004
Summary: Bella starts college at the University of Florida. But with Alice as a roommate, Edward as a neighbir, Emmet as a brother, and Jessica being rude wherever she went, will college be somethkng she should always remember?


**BPOV:**

"Bella!" I heard Emmets whiny voice from behind me. I sighed and turned to him. Emmet was my older brother by a year, and a junior at the University of Florida. I followed in his footsteps and came with him for my freshmen year.

I loved him to death but I had just spent nearly 2 days in a car with him and his best friend Jasper.

"What Em?" I asked. "Don't you want me to help bring your bags to you dorm?" he asked. I sighed and nodded. My and Emmets dorm rooms were right next to each other, so he parked as close as possible to the building.

"Yea." I said, slinging a bag on my shoulder and grabbing a suitcase. He took 3 bags and 2 suitcases, which were aqua and light purple. Jasper grabbed one of his own black suitcases and busted out laughing at Emmet carrying girly bags.

I had to admit though, it was funny. "Shut up man. At least I ain't sharing my room with my twin sister." Emmet grumbled. One of my friends, Rosalie, was Jaspers sister. Jasper rolled his eyes and moved towards the building beside ours.

"What was your room number again?" Emmet asked. I looked at the paper. "426." I said. I looked at my roommates name, Alice Brandon. I had never heard of her before. Emmet nodded and push the 4 button in the elevator.

My room was one of the first ones you walked into. I was about to it when I bumped into a strong chest that wasn't Emmets.

His arms wrapped around me to hold me up, and pulled me back. Oh great. Just my day. I bumped into the worlds cutest boy. His untidy bronze hair made him look messy, and he had a light stubble. But all of that was ignored when I met his green eyes.

"S-sorry." I muttered trying to turn. "You okay?" he asked. I blushed and nodded. "Excuse my sister. She can't seem to go through a day without assulting somebody." Emmet said. The beautiful guy smiled slightly.

My face must have been bright red, but much to my luck, the door to 426 openned and a short pixielike girl came out. Her black hair was in a wild disseray and her blue eyes widened in surprise at the scene in front of her. "Are you Bella?" she asked. I nodded and she laughed a bit. "Nice to meet you. I see you met my cousin Edward." she said.

I blushed again and nodded.

She grabbed my suitcase and drug it in the room. I followed and Emmet came with me. "Er, I hope you don't mind but I took the bed closer to the window." she said. "Its fine." I said, sitting my bag on it. Emmet sat the bags on the bed and placed the suitcases at the bottom before pulling me in a hug.

"I'm gonna get my stuff baby sis. Get settled in and call me later." he said. This was one of those moments where he was being serious.

"I will. Bye Em. Love you." I said. He let me go and walked out. Alice was sitting on her bed, watching. I sat on the edge of my bed and grabbed a suitcase and put it beside me.

"You're brother really cares." Alice said. I couldn't helo but smiled and nod.

"Ali, here's the rest of your stuff." Edward panted, dropping down 5 bags. He was strong!

"Hey. Bella, is it?" he asked. I nodded. "Me and your brother share a room next door." he said. I smiled, maybe a little to much.

"Cool." I said. Alice smiled and gkanced between the two of us.

"Shoo Edward. Me and Bella need to bond." she said. Edward nodded and walked out.

"So what do you like to do?" she asked me.

"Um. Well it depends on the weather. If it's nice out I like to look around and swim, but if itbid rainny a just read." I said.

"When do you shop?" she asked, openning a hot pink suitcase and pulling out expensive clothes.

"Er. I don't." I said. I watched as sge actually dropped the dress she was pulling out and looked at me in utter disbelief.

"Exscuse me!" she said.

"I don't shop." I shrugged, hanging up a few Tshirts in the large closet before turning to the short dresser at the end of my bed.

"But- but you _have_ to shop!" she said. I laughed a little.

"Things like that never really interested me. I was raised by a carefree mother and a police officer. Emmet did the most and I followed his footsteps." I said. She nodded slightly, in deep thought.

My phone randomly started playing _Candyman_ by Christina Agularia, and I immidiately checked Roses text.

 _Hey gal, how ya doin??- R_

I quickly typed in a response,

 _Fine. My roomies pretty cool. Tryna unpack. Wby?- B_

I laid my phone down and unzipped another suitcase mainly full of the nicer clothes I had managed to find. My phone rung again.

 _At least shes not bugging u nonstop. Unlike mine. Uuuggghhhh!!!! HELP ME!!!!- R_

I smiled

 _Sorry Rosie, don't ya think its a bit to late now. Good luck!- B_

I put my phone down and spent a while unpacking. During that time I learned that Alice was nearly 21, loved dogs, thought of Edward like her brother, and missed Chicago where she was born.

I had to admit I felt a little bad when she talked about her home. I could hear the longing in her voice.

I listened in silence until the sun finally started setting. Had we been here that long?

"How about we go to the hangout place. They have a lounge. And food courts." Alice said.

I realized that I was hungry. "Sure. Why don't we go get Edward and Emmet to. Ooh. And my friend Rosalie. And her brother Jasper." I said.

Alice laughed at my excitement. "Sure. Get your friends so we can start a group." she said.

I texted Rose quickly.

 _Hey, if ur free bring Jazz to our lounge. We have Emmet and his roommate Edward.- B_

 _Sure!!!- R_

"They're on the way." I said, as I slid on my flip flops. Alice nodded and I followed her out. Emmet was by my door, fist held up, ready to knock.

"Hey!" I said, hugging him. He laughed and hugged me back. "I invited Rose and Jazz to the lounge. Will you and Edward come with?" I asked.

"I will. HEY EDWARD!" Emmet called. Edwards head poked out of the door beside ours.

"Hmmm?" he asked.

"Me, Bells, Alice, Rose, and Jazz are going out. You wanna go to?" he asked. Edward smiled and nodded.

"Hey Bella." he said, smiling.

"Hey Edward." I said, trying not to get lost in his beautiful eyes. Even his smile was hot. Ugh! What's happening to me. Before I knew it, I was bumped into.

"Watch where you're going sleazebag." A nazal voice said. I turned to see a light brown haired girl standing tall, scowling at me.

"I'm not the one walking nutcase." I said.

"It's Jessica. Apperently you don't knkw a lot." she said.

"If you're being like that perhaps you should go back to elementary school." I said smirking. She rolled her eyes. "Don't roll em to much. Don't wanna get then stuck." I said.

She glared at me. God this was high school all over again. "Eddie. Tell this girl to leave me alone." she whined, taking his arm. He shook her off.

"Jessica, I reccomend you leave Bella alone." he said. If looks could kill, she would've killed me by now.

"How does she know you?" Alice asked.

"She bumped into me in the parking lot and I was trying to be nice." he said, walking over towards me some. "You okay?" he asked, frowning.

I nodded, losing all train of though. This was going to be a long year.


End file.
